solaraniandesertfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20160906063125
The Solaranian Territories were without their permanent leader because Vollotorian and his wife were away in England. They decided to bring their eldest son Perellius along for the journey. Vollotorian left Myro and Toran in charge while he was gone. They sent daily reports to their boss so Vollotorian could give them orders. Vollotorian had longed to visit the country of his birth for over a decade. Ever since his now late parents had moved away while he was no more than two weeks old, he wanted to learn everything he could about the ancient and dignified nation. He, along with his wife and son, planned to stay there for three weeks. Vollotorian booked one suite and one guest room for them to stay at one of London's finest hotels. His love of luxury and elegance was as strong as ever. Of course, being seventeen years old, Vollotorian had to be mindful to stay out of the sunlight and not rush anywhere to preserve his energy. He couldn't afford to fall ill this trip. Perellius was thrilled to have a room to himself. Of course, it was nowhere as grand and opulent as the suite his parents were in. But it was an excellent step up from his home back in the Solaranian Territories. Part of him wanted to bring Elorren and Noir but Vollotorian forbade it. Vollotorian's vision for this trip was to explore England with his wife and son without the nonsense his grandchildren gave him. Perellius nevertheless was honored his father chose him to embark on this journey. He explored his room when his parents came in to discuss their evening plans. Perellius couldn't help but admire how elegant and dignified his father looked and how perfectly his mother complimented her husband's tastes. Vollotorian: Mosette and I are having dinner at nine tonight. You may join us for drinks. God, I need to have one. Perellius: Great. What are we doing during the day? Vollotorian: We're talking a leisurely walk through Hyde Park before Mosette and I have tea. Vollotorian carefully settled himself into the soft chair next to the bed to rest his feet for ten minutes. Mosette fetched her husband an iced mimosa. Perellius observed his father as he read the Daily Telegraph and sipped his drink. He knew Vollotorian had lost most of his energy and strength in the past two years. That didn't make his infamous temper any less terrifying, though. Vollotorian wanted to do things now in a slow and careful way to prevent exhaustion and illness. Twenty minutes later, the three falcons were having a lovely time in Hyde Park. Vollotorian loved the lush grounds of England and said the rain was worth it. Perellius kept slightly ahead of his parents and he was the first to spot the tea shop. He noticed his mother as she helped her frail husband navigate the garden paths and a jolt of pain shot through him. He hated to see his father in this irreversible condition. Perellius was truly sore over the fact his sons weren't there to enjoy it with him. But he promised to bring them one souvenir each. He wondered if Vollotorian could get through today without losing his temper. If successful, it would be a record. Vollotorian and Mosette were lucky to have a table overlooking the lake for their English tea. Perellius was in the nearby gift shop examining golden lions. Vollotorian liked his tea without the milk and sugar. Vollotorian: Mosette, I want to buy us a holiday home here. It would would be for us alone so we can visit more often. Mosette: Voralonus, that's a capital idea. Where do you think is the best location? Vollotorian: Kensington Palace Gardens has a lovely house on the market. I researched it this morning, and it's going for £100 million. The owners had put it up for sale this morning. I want to see it today before anyone else has the chance. Mosette: We'll take a look as soon as you finish your tea. I'm curious what the inside looks like. The two falcons loved their midafternoon meal. They left to fetch Perellius after Vollotorian paid the bill. Perellius bought two small lions for his sons. Vollotorian and Mosette liked their designs. The three falcons headed to Kensington Palace Gardens to examine the house for sale. If the home was stunning in its promotional pictures, that was an understatement. Its exterior and interior designs were flawless in every way imaginable. Every bedroom put the Queen's rooms to shame and the other rooms were to die for. Vollotorian stunned the owners by buying it instantly. He wrote them a check for £100 million and the owners were thrilled. Perellius glanced his father's impeccable handwriting; Vollotorian's calligraphic style of cursive impressed even his worst enemies. One of them even stated that if Vollotorian were to die, he'd be thrilled to be rid of his nemesis. But he also added he would never again see such gorgeous letterforms from anyone else.